


Untitled Ficlet

by SameDestination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shipper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's growing a beard, much to Sam's dismay. The younger Winchester eventually has to enlist the help of a certain angel in order to persuade his brother to just shave already!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet requested by unconventional-angel on tumblr.

It begins with a light sprinkling of stubble on his jawline. Sam doesn't think much of it at first. Besides, his older brother is prone to periods of scruffiness between cases.

November comes and, when questioned, Dean uses the excuse that it's _‘Movember’_ and that his lack of shaving is for a good cause.

When November ends, much to Sam’s dismay, Dean still hasn't touched a razor. His scruff has now turned into a coarse mess of hair around his mouth and along his jawline.

Sam has nothing against facial hair, but now something simple as watching his brother devour a double cheeseburger at some random diner outside Missouri has become a nightmare.

"Seriously, man. When are you gonna get rid of that thing?"

Dean looks up from his plate of fries, a look of utter confusion in his eyes. "Huh?"

Sam sighs. "I'm meaning that dead animal hanging from your chin," he deadpans, gesturing towards Dean's beard which now has little bits of food clinging to it. He knows that Dean will head to the rest room afterwards and groom the thing, but it's still gross.

Giving Sam an imitation of his very own bitch face, Dean chews his mouthful of burger slowly before swallowing, eyes on his brother. "You don't like it?" he asks calmly.

Sam struggles to find the words. If he's honest, he fucking hates the monstrosity. He grimaces, stomach churning as he watches Dean lick a crumb of food from his upper lip, which of course is now part of his beard. "It's just ... not you, Dean. Plus, it looks ridiculous."

Dean chuckles flatly at that, wiping his hands on a napkin as he gets to his feet. "Well, I don't style my appearance to please you, little brother," he says, flashing his brother a quick cheeky grin before walking off to the restroom.

*******

Dean lets the water from the faucet pour into his cupped hands before leaning down to splash it over his face and beard. He spends a while brushing it neatly into shape with a beard comb he had taken from a motel room a few towns back without Sam’s knowledge. Seriously, he didn't need to give his annoying little brother yet another reason to tease him mercilessly.

After he is happy with how his beard looks, Dean stands up straighter and slips the comb into the inside pocket of his jacket. He then takes a good look at himself. Sam is always complaining about how Dean looks weird and _‘like an old man’_ with the beard. Dean has a different opinion. He thinks it makes him look more manly and tough. 

“Could still get laid with the scruff,” he murmurs to himself in the mirror, running his hand down and over the rough hair with a little smirk. Plus, he never could resist an opportunity to irritate his little brother.

Talking about ‘getting laid’, Dean tugs his phone out of his back pocket and sighs when he sees that there are no messages. Castiel’s been practically invisible ever since their impromptu first kiss a few weeks back. Just thinking about the incident makes Dean nervous. What if he’s ruined things with Castiel for good now?

It wasn’t really his fault. Emotions were high. Dean was expecting not to come out of that warehouse alive. He couldn’t control himself, and he couldn’t die without letting Cas know how he felt. And Dean’s never been good with words.

Pulling himself together, Dean puts his phone away and leaves the restroom.

*******

It’s a few days later when Sam enters their motel room with a paper bag. He sets it down in front of Dean at the desk he’s sat at. “Got something for you,” he says as he shrugs off his jacket.

Closing the laptop he’s been staring at for the past hour, Dean glancing back and forth between Sam and the bag suspiciously. “Better be that apple pie you owe me,” he murmurs before taking a peek inside the bag. When he sees what's in the bag, his facial expressions change immediately from mildly curious to utterly done with everything and everyone as he pushes it away. It topples over and the shaving cream and pack of disposable razors falls out and onto the floor.

“Dean, you _need_ to shave,” Sam sighs, rubbing his eyes frustratedly. Dean could be such a stubborn jerk when he felt like it.

“Sam, you _need_ to cut that mop on your head,” Dean retorts, going back to researching on the laptop.

Sam’s hand instinctively raises to his hair as he frowns, not amused by Dean’s teasing. “Y’know what? I’m done. I’m gonna go call someone you’ll actually listen to,” Sam says, getting out his phone and scrolling down to Castiel’s number.

It takes Dean a while to realise just who his brother’s referring to. When he finally figures it out, he gets up so fast that the chair falls over with a clatter. “No, Sam, don’t!” he yells, but Sam’s already got the phone to his ear.

If Sam calls Castiel and asks him to come here, it’ll make Dean look dumb and desperate. Plus, he’s still unbearably nervous about seeing him again. He lunges for Sam, landing on top of him.

“Hi, Cas! Ah—Sam here,” Sam manages to get out as he rolls over on the bed to dodge his brother’s attack. “Just calling to—ouch! Calling to ask you to come on over to the motel I told you we were at.” Dean reaches for the phone, but Sam pushes his hand away. “Yeah, that one.” If Dean wasn’t his brother, Sam would be seriously scared by the look on his face right now. “See you then!” Sam jumps off the bed as he ends the call, a grin on his face as he fixes his hair clumsily.

“You. Absolute. Asshole!” Dean groans angrily as he climbs off the bed, fixing himself.

Truth be told, Sam’s a little confused as to why Dean’s so against Cas coming ‘round. “What’s with you? It’s just Cas, Dean,” Sam says, eyebrows furrowed as he studies his brother who is staring at his feet.

“It’s nothing. I just don’t get why you’re trying so hard to get me to shave,” Dean sighs, avoiding all eye contact as he grabs his jacket.

“Where you going? C’mon, Dean. I just hate how different you look with that thing,” Sam sighs, throwing his phone onto the bed.

“Food. I’m going to get some goddamn food,” _and some fresh air_.

*******

When Dean returns with a few takeout boxes, two sets of eyes are staring at him. Letting out a long sigh, he sets the food down on the desk and turns to face his brother and Castiel who are sitting on separate beds.

Castiel gets to his feet when Dean faces them, squinting his eyes when their gazes meet. “Hello, Dean,” he says in that gravelly voice, his usual greeting that still sends tingles down Dean’s spine when he hears it.

“I’m afraid this is a wasted journey for you, man. Not gonna shave yet. End of.” Dean can’t stand the way his heart is racing in his chest and he can’t stand that intense gaze on him any longer. So, he turns back around, rubbing his forehead.

“That doesn’t make it a wasted journey,” Castiel’s voice says from behind him.

There’s silence for a while as Dean just stares at the peeling wallpaper. He can practically feel that blue-eyed gaze boring into the back of his skull.

“And … I happen to like your beard.”

Dean turns around quickly, studying Castiel to see if that was some sort of joke but he looks entirely serious. Puffing his chest out a little subconsciously, Dean gives Sam (who’s looking utterly betrayed right now) a smug grin. “Told ya, Sammy. The beard’s a crowd pleaser,” he says, rubbing his hand over his beard proudly.

There’s a rare little smile on Castiel’s face as he watches Dean. He even raises his hand to brush the back of his fingers against Dean’s beard-covered jawline lightly. Their gazes lock again and Dean feels like his heart is about to burst out of his chest at that moment.

“That’s my cue to leave,” Sam mutters as he grabs his jacket and a takeout box. Right before he leaves, he pauses to turn around and teasingly say, “Hey, Dean. Does this mean Destiel is happening?”

“Shut up, bitch!” Dean shouts weakly, still hypnotized by those blue eyes.

“Got ya, jerk!” Sam yells back before laughing all the way out of the room.

Once Sam’s booming laughter disappears, Dean swallows and takes a step back, never breaking eye contact.

“I don’t understand,” Castiel says with a slight frown, head tilted to the side, eyes squinted again. “What’s a ‘Destiel’?”

Dean looks away, closing his eyes and chuckling hoarsely. “Nothing. Just Sam being an ass,” he replies, shaking his head before glancing back over at Castiel who is now nodding, looking around the room. “So … about that time at that warehouse in Ohi—“

“Ohio,” Castiel finishes for Dean with a slight smirk on his face.

“Yeah,” Dean sighs, licking his dry lips nervously. “It doesn’t have to happen again. We can forget about it and—“

“You don’t want it to happen again?” Castiel asks, and if Dean didn’t know better he would’ve thought that the look on Cas’ face right now was disappointment.

He swallows thickly and shakes his head, not knowing what to say for a moment. “Th—That’s not what I said. I mean … I thought _you_ wouldn’t want it to happen again.”

Castiel looks confused. “What made you think that?”

“Well, the disappearing act afterwards was a big clue,” Dean chuckles, looking away.

Rolling his eyes, the angel takes a step towards Dean. “I had work to do, Dean. I wasn’t avoiding you.”

Dean meets Cas’ gaze again, and it’s a little softer this time. “So, where do we go from here then?” he asks, feeling lame and cliché, but he needs to know because this desire to kiss those pink lips again is killing him.

“I guess we could start right here,” Castiel murmurs softly right before he leans forwards slowly, tilting his head to the side just a little.

Their lips meet softly at first, Dean’s scruff tickling Cas’ upper lip. Castiel’s hands cup Dean’s cheeks to pull him closer, their lips hesitantly beginning to move. Dean’s hands come up shakily to rest on Cas’ waist, pulling him closer too, closing the gap between their bodies.

When Castiel pulls away, Dean follows his lips, pressing their foreheads together. They both share a little smile and a breathy chuckle.

“Yeah. I think this is a very good place to start,” Dean breathes.


End file.
